Ten Song Shuffle
by Chaos Ride
Summary: Challenge on LJ I decided to try. Has fax, igla, and nudge?...


**Rules:**

**1.)Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2.) Turn on your music player, and put it on random/shuffle**

**3.) Write a drabble to each song that only have the time frame of when the song starts to when it's over. No lingering afterwards.**

**4.) Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Yup, I'm giving it a go!**

* * *

_Boulivard of Broken Dreams-Greenday._

It was quiet, and the street was shadowed, and mysterious. Max limped quickly down the long, black road towards a house. Her wing, and leg are bleeding, but she didn't even seem to notice, for standing at the window of the house was Fang, staring blankly at the sky, not even seeing Max. The flock thought, after all, that she was dead. But she was back and alive.

Max had missed her long time boyfriend, and it seems he was waiting for her, even after five years of her being missing.

* * *

_Put Your Lights On- Santana_

Angel sat curled upin her bedroom, staring out at the darkness that surrounded her. She felt as though she was a million eyes were watching her, waiting for her to make one wrong move so they could devour her whole. They weren't imagined, made-up monsters from old books, or nightmares, no, these were so very real.

They were her sins, her betrayals, and her lies. They manifested slowly after the flock's death, until there were so many, Angel thought she could never escape. You couldn't see these beasts though.

They were only there to torture her.

* * *

_Shimmer- Fuel_

Iggy stood in the snow, not really knowing where to go. He was simply in Dr.M's backyard, but it seemed so big, and confusing after he had been here in so long.

"Iggy?" He recognized Ella's voice. "Aren't you cold? C'mon inside."

There was the sound of crunching snow, and then a warm hand landed on his shoulder. He nodded mutely, focusing on Ella's warmth.

And he followed.

* * *

_Gotta Be Somebody- Nickelback_

Warmth surrounded him. The kind of warmth that came from body heat.

Fang pried his eyes open, and turned to see Max curled up next to him,

'Oh yeah,' he thought, grinning. It always threw him for a loop, waking up next to such a beautiful creature, even after the countless times he had.

How many years had it been? Five, six? It felt like just yesterday that he admitted he loved her, and asked her to give him a chance.

She had _definitely _given it.

* * *

_Teenagers- My Chemical Romance_

Nudge sat down in her desk at the Day and Night school. She saw the other kids stare at her like a freak.

'Which I am.' She thought sulkily

"So, is it true? Did they abandon you?" A boy asked, sidling up to her desk.

"No, I wanted to stay to be normal. What a mistake." The dark skinned girl stood up, and walked over to an open window.

In a flurry of wings, she was gone.

* * *

_To Be Loved- Papa Roach_

Gazzy's fist tightened on the gun he had snatched from a flyboy. This was on of the worst battles the flock had been in, in a while.

Usually they could take care of the flyboys and erasers pretty easily. Not this time.

They rolled in in waves of metal fists, and furry muzzles.

'We will win.' He thought before cocking the gun, and taking aim.

* * *

Ugly- The Exies

Angel tugged self-consciously at the hem of her dress. They were about to go see the government so that Max could give her speech.

Everyone's thoughts were nervous and and anxious. They were freaks, and the flock knew, and embraced that thought. Usually.

"Let's go guys!" Dr.M called.

'Showtime.' Angel sent out via her thoughts before heading out the door.

* * *

_Enemy- Drowning Pool_

Ari glared at the flock with disgust. Even now that they were captured, they were still resistant to his help. Oh, how he wanted to wanted to help.

"We don't_ need_your help, furball." Max sneered, before turning back to Angel and Nudge.

Why wouldn't she trust him?

'Possibly because you've tried to kill her and precious flock numerous times, and put Fang in the hospital.' A little voice deep inside him chided.

'Oh, shut up.' He told it, then walked out of the experiment holding room.

* * *

_Concrete Angel- Martina McBride_

Nudge braced herself as she entered the small house. _Her_ small house.

"Where you been, runt?" She heard her father bellow.

"Out." She answered simply.

"Well, I know that. I'm not stupid like you. Now. Where. Were. You?"

"Nowhere." Nudge replied, walking past the man. A hand wrapped itself in the teen's unruly brown locks, then yanked her back.

"Don't walk away from me, brat." Nudge could smell the achohol on his breath.

A hand connected with her cheek.

"With my boyfriend!" She shrieked, before being shoved into a wall.

_"Boyfriend?"_

_

* * *

_

_Boats and Birds- Gregory and the Hawk_

Max sighed as she watched Fang stroll down the street with a girl hanging off his arm. She was the fifth girl he had been with this month.

After his kisses had amounted to nothing, Fang had given up on Max. And now, she had watch as he paraded around with thousands of girls.

It shouldn't bother her. She knew it shouldn't. But it did.

'_To little, to late.'_ She told herself.

She knew that she had missed her chance at Fang.

* * *

**So?**

**Boats and Birds was actually one of my lullabies as a baby. Still is a very beautuiful song.**

**R&R!**


End file.
